


The Dry Spell

by FrickingKaos



Series: AC Forum Challenges [5]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cultural References, Gen, Implied Relationships, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10637817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick, a gynecologist who is lacking in the sex department...reflects on his past relationship with a nurse and decides he's in a rut.





	

I haven't had sex in six months with someone other than myself. 

Hard to believe, isn't it? I mean......I look at women all day. It's kinda my job though, I'm a gynecologist. I don't know how I decided to get into this field, but it just kind of happened. As a kid I wanted to sing or play guitar....but for some reason I also wanted to be a doctor. The doctor stuff grew as I got older and went to high school and graduated. I was in medical school for four years before finally getting my degree. 

So as I am sitting here staring between a woman's legs, I know I made the right choice. Not because I can look at girls for free and get paid to do it.....but I enjoy helping people. 

"You seem to be just fine. No traces of infected tissue. Although I did notice a odor....nothing that some anti fungal cream can't cure." I calmly told her. She glared at me. 

There's that look. The one when I make a comment and get my dick ripped off for it. 

"So you're saying my pussy smells." she said raspily. She was young but looked old for being 25, her face smudged with red lipstick. I had looked her over earlier. My guess, she probably was a hooker. 

"Not in so many words, Miss Grant."

"It itches sometimes too. Got anything for that?" she asked, coughing. I sighed as I jotted it down on the clipboard resting on the counter top. 

"There are over the counter remedies that can help with your problem." I said with a smile. She got up, flipping her hair as she left. 

"You're cute, you know.....for a vagina doctor." 

 

I rolled my eyes. 

 

See, I got comments like this all the time.....like I am good with my hands....I'm gentle, or I'm handsome. But I can't seem to get anyone outside of work. 

 

After my shift had ended I met up with my friend Brian for a couple of beers at the sports bar down the road. We meet there every week, it has become our tradition. 

 

"Hey, kid. How's it going?" 

"Brian...why do you call me that? I'm not a kid. We are the same age." 

Brian is a cardiologist. We met in medical school but he always calls me kid. I kinda grew out of that, but he didn't. 

"So what's new, what's going on, what's the buzz?" he asked, taking a large swig from his beer. He and I were different.....he liked Miller Light....I took Jack straight up on the rocks. After today, I would prescribe hard liquor.

"Same old, same old. Another girl hit on me today." I said, finishing my first drink and ordering a second. 

"Was she good looking?" he asked with a wink, nudging me gently with his elbow. All I could do was laugh.

"You've always been a hit with the girls. So why haven't you brought one home yet?" Brian laughed. 

"Because.....that isn't why I do what I do. I'm not there to get in their pants." I whispered angrily. He didn't need to know that after my last girlfriend....the nurse....I avoided the dating scene completely. That breakup was messy, I didn't need that happening again. 

"You're gonna let what Nancy did screw up your life? Come on....that was a year ago." Brian scoffed. I rolled my eyes....how does he do that? He always seems to know what I'm thinking. 

"No, I'm not. To be honest....I just don't want to date anymore." I said. We sat there drinking our drinks in silence for a few moments. 

 

We went our seperate ways as we always did and I went back to my apartment where I was greeted by my cat, Kevin. Come to think of it....I don't remember why Nancy named him that, we just both liked the name. He rubbed up against me and purred while I scratched his ear. 

Walking into the kitchen I found a dead mouse. Making a face, I picked it up as Kevin watched me, still purring.

"Thanks for the present." I said, tossing it into the garbage and washing my hands. It was a pretty big apartment for one person as Brian always told me. When Nancy had lived here, it didn't seem so big. Kevin was actually her cat but when she left, she left him behind. 

 

"You can keep Kevin because you like pussy so much." she had said. I can hear it plain as day. Nancy and I had dated for two years.....but she didn't like my profession. She didn't like me looking at other women, she was possessive. Honestly I'm glad she is gone, but that king sized bed is awfully lonely. Kevin usually sleeps with me but we had a fight last night, so now he's on the couch. 

Really.

 

I've turned to internet dating for now. The girls on there are okay....but most of them want a one night stand, and I'm looking for something more than that. I'm a sentimental kind of guy. Do I expect to marry overnight? No. But I don't want to be cuddling with Kevin the rest of my life either. 

Awkward. 

I set up a meeting with my next rejection from the internet site and go to make myself dinner. I like to watch Big Bang Theory after being out at the bar....I have a crush on Penny, what can I say? 

Yep. Big exciting night at the Carter house. 

 

As I sit there watching Leonard mock Raj, the doorbell rings. 

 

"Um....hi. I know this is a bit late but I somehow got your mail in my mailbox and wanted to return it to you." 

 

She was breathtaking....about 5 feet tall, light brown hair and hazel eyes. 

"Thank you. Are you new here?" I asked with a smile. 

"Yes, I moved in down the hall last week. My name's Julia." she smiled back. 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Nick."

"Well, I gotta be going. See you around." 

 

"Julia....I know this is forward, but would you like to have dinner sometime?" I asked without thinking. She smiled again and nodded. 

 

Maybe my sex hiatus would be ending soon...


End file.
